New Mews From Our Dimension
by KisshuLoverNya
Summary: What happens when RDA DNA spills to our dimension? How will the New Mews fight the Chimera Animals? And I promise I'll try to make this interesting. Tenshi is my friend. Raifuu is me.
1. We became Mews?

**New Mews from Our Dimension**

Hello! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or anything else. But I DO own Raifuu and Tenshi. Names are confidential, so it's Tenshi and Raifuu. R=Me T=My Friend

It was a regular day at school. Suddenly, Tenshi started talking so much about something called "Tokyo Mew Mew". It was boring, but she told me to watch it, so when I went home, I went to YouTube and found many videos. I watched from the user "justified7". Oh my gosh! After I finished the anime, I read the manga. And then I read fan fictions. Tenshi kept telling me, "Raifuu, I regret-no, I REALLY regret-telling you about that anime." But I didn't! Well, I sorta became a super crazy giant fan of a character… And you could look at my username for THAT info…

Okay, so one day, after reading fan fictions, I had the strangest dream at night. I had the same dream that Ichigo had when she turned into a Mew. Except, there was a cute little cheetah cub that ran in tons of circles around my feet until it suddenly jumped at fused with me. And to make things stranger, I found a Mew Mew Power Pendant on my drawer! I stuck it in my pocket to show Tenshi. When I went to school, Tenshi had the same dream with a mouse! She brought her Power Pendant too.

After school, we were searching our bodies for marks, but we did not have to look far. My mark was a thunderbolt shaped Mew Mark on my left jaw. Tenshi's was a cloud shaped Mew Mark on the back of her neck. I had to go, but we promised each other that we'd try to transform tomorrow, Halloween.

The next day, Tenshi and I went to school without costumes. We rushed to the bathroom to transform. It was such a strange feeling. I had cheetah ears and tail with an orange-colored outfit that has a lack trimming. My gloves looked like an orange-version of Ichigo's. My top was like Ichigo's, but it was a perfect arc on the top. The bottom was like Ichigo's, but there were more splits in it. The shoes were Mint-like, with a fuzzy black top. My hair got spikier on the bottom and got orange tints in the original blackish brown.

Tenshi looked very beautiful. She had mouse ears and a mouse tail. Her outfit was white with black trimmings. Her top looked unique, it was a triangular shape. Her gloves looked like a princess's. The bottom of her outfit included two round split clothes with long, white Lettuce-like boots. On the back of her outfit, it was like a party dress.

We rushed back to class, and everyone asked us how we changed in the bathroom when we did not bring any of our clothes or shoes there. They also asked us how our 'fake ears' were so warm. But we were saved when the teacher said to wait until the break time.

And I looked around the room and saw my clarinet. Oh no! I thought. I touched my canines, and yes, they were like a carnivore's. How do I play the clarinet in band? Is it possible? It looks like Tenshi worried too. She had a scared face as she felt her two front teeth, which were now as big as a rodent's. Well, our questions were answered in band.

We played fine, actually. And the best thing was that we played so well that the annoying immature sixth grader didn't bother us. During lunch break, people got bored of just seeing our outfits and animal accessories. They wanted excitement.

I wasn't supposed to, weapons are banned at school, but I summoned it anyway. I didn't really know what I was saying. All I know about that second of time is that I said 'thunder fan'. I also know that Tenshi said 'angel wand' at the same time as me. "So, what should we aim at after school?" we told our peers in unison.

After school, all our peers gathered around a tree. I was hoping they'd choose a person that Tenshi and I hated. But, work with what you have, right?

RIBBON ANGEL FLUFF!

RIBBON THUNDER STRIKE!

Tenshi's wand wrapped the tree in a tight thick cloud. My fan's thunder strike totally annihilated the tree to dust. Think of that would do to a chimera animal! Or Deep Blue! I wonder if I would ever meet Ichigo and compare our strengths. Who would win?

We turned back to normal when the coast was clear. When I went home, I had a weird Email from someone whose username was 'Ryorc_Killer'. Isn't that a weird name? It sorta looks familiar.

The Email said "To Raifuu. Visit at 7:30, November 1. A new chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew is rising. Bring Tenshi."

That was strange. And how did whoever-it-was know our names? Ah, whatever. A new chapter of my favorite manga? I have to read it! And I have to tell Tenshi!

On Saturday, Tenshi came over and we went on at 7:30. I felt like I was being sucked in the computer screen. There was no new manga, so after the sucking sensation, I turned off the computer and went to sleep in the sleeping bag.

Oh no! What's happening? Who's Ryorc Killer? I want my questions all answered!!

Oh, and review this story please.


	2. OMG It's the Kawaii Aliens!

WHOO… It's been such a long time since I have written anything on Microsoft Word. Anyways, here's chapter 2 of my fan fiction! *sob* I don't even know if anyone reads this horrible story…

"NYA! Good morning, Tenshi!" I said happily. But, it wasn't morning and Tenshi was gone.

_What?_ I thought. _Why do I feel so awake? And why is Tenshi gone?_

Peep, peep…

I heard a peeping sound in the room. I walked over, scared, to the corner where the computer is. I searched for the source of the sound and I found the cutest little hamster, it was grayish white with brown spots. It had a brown spot over its left eye, a spot on the bottom of each foot like it was wearing socks, and two spots on its back as if it had two, small, fuzzy wings folded up on the top of its back.

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" It squeaked. It was like a cuter version of Masha! But why did it talk? I mean, I'm still on Earth, aren't I?

"I'm gonna call you Maki! For the fact that you talk like Masha and you remind me of Miki, Mint's dog, but I don't know why…" I exclaimed, glad to have a friend when my best is missing.

"ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!" Maki repeated. "THAT WAY! TOWARDS THE DARK ALLEY! HURRY AND GO, MEW RAIFUU!"

"What? Maki, you're not kidding about the aliens?" I asked, hoping it was a joke. But then again, it was talking and Maki called me Mew Raifuu.

MEW MEW THUNDER! METAMORPHOSIS!!

I quickly changed to mew form, grabbed Maki, and ran faster than a car (Hey, I'm a cheetah) towards the dark, creepy, scary, maybe haunted alley Maki was talking about.

"There's an 83.97% fatality rate of the Chimera Animals we could create from the creatures here."

_That's probably Pai with his super smartness… Oh, who am I kidding using 'probably'?_ I thought.

"Umm, explain that please, Pai oniisan?"

_Ooh, I would recognize that kawaii Taru-Taru's voice anywhere! UBER-kawaii!_

"I could for you, Taruto; it means that there are no pure souls in this area! Just stupid, freaking, ANIMALS!"

_EEK!!! It's him!!! I think I'm gonna faint… NO! I have to remain cautious; the kawaii aliens might know information on where Tenshi is… But Kisshu, he's so, he's so, he's so…_

"Hold on brothers. I sense a pure soul. Which would make two to be adding to that other we captured. But, I still don't understand why we can't take her soul out. She can't be a mew, she's not with the others and she doesn't have a pendant."

_Okay! Good thing I have both pendants! I'm wearing one and one's in my pocket! And sorry Kisshu, I love you, but I can't let you just kidnap my best friend to turn her into a Chimera Animal! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat! What? BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I just had an Omi Moment!! I sounded just like him!! Wait. Kisshu said he senses a pure soul. That can't be…_

"C'mon Taruto. Let's see if our idiot of a brother is actually sensing someone."

_Idiot of a brother? Are they kidding? Kisshu is awesome! And he's coming this way! Wait, that's not a good thing. ALRIGHT RAIFUU! DO ONE THING YOU COULD DO BEST! DASH AND HIDE!_

WOOSH!! I was gone and outta sight in less than five seconds!! Yeah!! Personal best for me!!

I hid in the branches of a tree. Climbing may not be a cheetah's advantage, but it sure is my advantage!

---SCARY ALLEY--

"Tch. The soul just went straight ahead. We should be able to catch it quickly. I'll take 50 feet to 70 feet, Taruto, you search 70 feet to 90 feet, and Pai, search with your technology to try to track her," said the beautiful emerald-haired alien. "Let's go." At that instant, they all teleported away.

---TREE 60 FT. AWAY FROM SCARY ALLEY--

"Well, I think we're safe," I told Maki. I turned back to my human form. "But just in case they're looking for us, we should stay up high."

"Okay, Raifuu! Okay, Raifuu!" Maki piped happily.

"SSHHHH!! Maki, if the kawaii aliens are searching, they'll here you and we'll be discovered!!" I told Maki as I put my hand over her small mouth to ensure quietness from her.

"You are discovered, and thanks for the 'kawaii' compliment! I prefer 'handsome', though."

I turned around and found myself face to face with Kisshu. Of all of the aliens, it just HAD to be the one that I had the biggest crush on, didn't it?

"NYAAA!!!" I screamed. I started trying to think happy thoughts before my soul got yanked out of my body. I started singing parodies in my head… 'I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl…' I started thinking of Xiaolin Showdown parodies… OMI-'I must possess Jack Spicer's buttocks!' I started thinking of Tokyo Mew parodies. I started thinking of the one video, Dren's girliest moments by HikaYagami. I started thinking about how there's Dren, Kish, and Kisshu. I started to think that I was about to be killed as an anime character in the anime world by the alien I admire the most. YAARGH!!! I'm gonna die!!! Aah, my head is spinning from thought… I'm spinning from thought… The Earth is spinning from thought… Because of this annoying spinning, I fainted. No young girl should have to think so much.

I woke up, still spinning, and looking Kisshu in the eye in the branches of a shady plane tree.

"AAH!!" I jumped off the tree branches and ran further from the tree, further from the creepy alley, further from the alien who didn't even try to do something scary to me. And that's where I realized my mistake. How do you out run an alien who knows how to teleport?

"Where do you think you're going, you little mew?" Kisshu said with a grin as he teleported in front of my path.

"Uh, to the…" I saw Pudding in the park performing, such a lucky break. "To the park! Right! I gotta rush to the park! Ehehehe… GOMENDESAI FOR RUNNING OFF!" I ran towards Pudding in the park. She was my only option. Okay, 2nd option. I could've turned into Mew Raifuu and fought Kisshu off, but how could I? I love him…

"Pudding!! Help!!" I yelled at Pudding as she was collecting money from her entertained spectators.

"Eh? Does Pudding know this oneechan?"Pudding said.

"PUDDING!! HELP!! I'm a mew, like you!! Help me!!" Okay, that sounded lame. Me begging for help to a… 9 year old?

MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!

Pudding changed to her mew form when everyone left.

"Transform, oneechan! Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Er, right!" How was I supposed to hurt those kawaii aliens?

MEW MEW THUNDER! METAMORPHOSIS!

"Pudding ring!" "Thunder fan!"

RIBBON PUDDINGRING INFERNO!!

Pudding's pudding missed, so it was my turn.

RIBBON THUNDER STRI…

I suddenly remembered what happened to the tree. It turned to ashes. Oh, please! Don't I have a less potent attack?

I looked at my weapon. It looked a lot like those paper fans they use in animes to hit characters when they're not using the red rubber mallet. To think of it, it kinda stuns. I made one back home (no seriously) and people at school that I hit (I look innocent, but if I get mad, I get crazy and I turn into a sadist) said it kinda stunned. The only thing that hurt a lot were the staples that stuck out.

"Eh," I thought about it. Would it be awkward to just hit someone with the mew weapon instead of using the full power?

"Hya!" I said as I smacked Taru-Taru on the head. In return, he bonked me on the head with his weapon. Little boys shouldn't be carrying weapons! And then, I got pushed into a sack with Pudding-chan.


End file.
